


Dickmagician Cover

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dickmagician Cover Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dickmagician Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dickmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582922) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> Cover for Ingberry's amazing story. God it's so good.  
> Hope it was okay to do this! I just so felt like it ♥
> 
> [ On my tumblr here ](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/85138924306/dickmagician-by-ingberry-cover-art-what-a)


End file.
